fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamika
|previous affiliation= |occupation= Executioner |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Paper Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut=Episode 180 |japanese voice=Eriko Matsui |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Kamika (カミカ Kamika) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Appearance Kamika is a relatively tall and thin woman with a light complexion. Her long, dark brown (black in the anime) hair is tied back into two distinct sections; the first being two thin strands that are plaited and looped around to form hoops that sit on either side of her neck, whilst the rest and tied back with bows into two pigtails that flow in thick locks around Kamika's body, where they stop just above the ground, the ends curling. Kamika's fringe is left out, allowing her long bangs to fall over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand which curls upwards away from her head. Kamika's chosen attire is a simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing Kamika's legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth is patterned with squares, and the entire outfit is kept around Kamika through the use of a thick cloth belt which is tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. On her feet, Kamika sports a pair of plain platform sandals. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail rescue team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, she surrounds them with her fellow executors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 17 She then attacks the team with Paper Blizzard: Red Dance. However, Wendy Marvell is able to stop it with her Sky Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 5-7 She casts another spell, Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance, which immobilizes the team; leading Cosmos to follow up by casting Grow Flow to absorb all of the opponents at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 10 After the shock the exploded Grow Flow caused, everyone ends up in different places, with Kamika ending up with Mirajane Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 17 Kamika begins the battle by attacking with her Paper Blizzard: Green Dance. Kamika explains that the green paper is the God of Poison, and though Mirajane tries holding her breath while it surrounds her, she finds herself struggling to, making it clear to her that Kamika and the knights want the Mages dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 6-7 Kamika asks Mirajane if she is on the verge of death already, and Mirajane replies that Magic shouldn't be used for killing, but at the same time one needs great power to protect those they love. As Mirajane transforms to her Satan Soul form, she says that now that she is alone, she does not mind being contradicting, and Kamika is shocked to realize that she inhaled her poison, to which Mirajane replies that poison is a treat for a Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 12-13 Kamika, along with her allies, is defeated by Fairy Tail, and Natsu threatens them, saying they will be executed if they do not show them the exit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-20 Soon after, Kamika and the rest of the Knights leave Abyss Palace and confront the rescue team once again as the latter fight the Fiore knights during their escape attempt. Kamika tells them not to underestimate the Kingdom's executors. As the rest of the knights enter the area, ready to battle the Fairy Tail Mages, Kamika notes that the scary one isn't present, much to her delight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 15 With her allies, Kamika engages the Fairy Tail Mages in battle, heading into the fight with Cosmos by her side and both of them backed up by the knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 11 Together, the kingdom fighters begin to overwhelm their opponents, and Kamika smiles maliciously as she demands they come and be executed. However, before her team can properly capture their target, a huge shadow slinks along the floor towards them, and Kamika stares on in shock as she watches it slowly suck the Royal Army down into its depths. The shadow then touches her as well, and she too is sucked below, the whole time questioning what is going on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-9 However, Kamika is later freed from the hold and rejoins her teammates at Mercurius Castle. At the dance ball held to celebrate the defeat of the Dragons, Kamika and the rest of the knights are asked to stop Natsu, who took the King's crown, only for all of them to hang their heads as Kama claims they cannot deal with the Fire Dragon Slayer's stupidity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 20 Magic and Abilities Paper Magic: A Magic that allows Kamika to manipulate paper in order to create different effects. This Magic seems to be used with a small piece of dark paper.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 5 *'Paper Body': Kamika transforms her own body into large quantities of free-floating, square papers. These papers can then reunite in order to reform her body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 17 (Unnamed) *'Paper Shield': Through the use of various amounts of paper, Kamika forms a large shield used to protect from attacks, afterwards hovering towards her person. This is powerful enough to defend against Wendy's Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 180 (Unnamed) *'Paper Blizzard: Red Dance' (紙吹雪赤の舞い Kami Fubuki Aka no Mai): Kamika slips a red paper into her index and middle fingers and then releases it into the wind as she blows it, creating a wave of red-colored papers towards the target. She refers it to be the "God of Flames", being unable to be affected by fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 5-6 :*'Scatter': Kamika manipulates the pieces of red paper into the form of giant-sized fists that punch the target continuously until they explode into a pillar of fire around the target. *'Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance' (紙吹雪紫の舞い Kami Fubuki Murasaki no Mai): Kamika releases enormous amounts of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering the target immobile. She refers it as the "God of Binding".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 10 *'Paper Blizzard: Green Dance' (紙吹雪緑の舞い Kami Fubuki Midori no Mai): Kamika releases a torrent of green-colored papers. As the papers start to surround the targets, they manifest into poisonous gas. She refers to it as the "God of Poison". *'Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance': Kamika changes the color of her paper to yellow and blows it into the wind. It then explodes into more pieces of paper of the same color and releases a light capable of blinding. (Unnamed) *'Paper Blizzard: White Dance': Kamika releases several streams of white-colored papers. The papers then rush towards the target, strong enough to throw Natsu Dragneel away. Afterwards, the papers surround and slowly freeze the target. She refers to the said paper as the "God of Blizzards". (Unnamed) :*'Illusions': Kamika manipulates the pieces of white paper into a dome that entraps the target. Inside the dome, the target sees illusions of themselves. Trivia *''Kamika'' is an Indian word that generally means "desired". Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Antagonist